Kinky Closet
by little-borgia
Summary: Cosima works at a sex store (Kinky Closet) to pay for college. Things are pretty boring until a beautiful stranger walks into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima cracked her gum, her body bent over the counter. When she had interviewed, the job seemed so bizarre and unusual that she wanted to be a part of it. But, working at Kinky Closet, it was just kind of sad. Most of the time it was men purchasing lingerie with the bra and panties two different sizes or stocking up on flavored lubricants for women she knew either didn't exist or weren't interested. Since grad school kept her so busy, she had hoped the job would provide an income and allow a somewhat steady stream of lesbians who'd marvel at her impressive knowledge of sex toys and orgasms.

Instead, her days were surrounded by middle aged, overweight men.

"God, this is so boring," Kate groaned. "You think they'll let one of us leave?"

"Doubtful. They'd get in trouble if we were robbed."

"Who's going to steal a massive amount of anal beads?" Kate whined.

Suddenly, a tall blonde swayed in. From the parking lot, Cosima saw those honey curls blowing in the breeze. The wind had the hem of her skirt flying, revealing long, toned porcelain legs. Cosima was glad her hair blocked her face. Girls with bodies like that never had such beautiful faces. Plus, this customer wasn't able to see the way Cosima checked her out relentlessly.

When she stepped inside, she shook her hair, leaving Cosima to watch how the curls fell right back into place like magic. The blonde smiled at her, her hazel eyes shining under the fluorescent lights. She was breathtaking.

"Windy, huh?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Oi. Yes!" The blonde shook her head, as if embarrassed to initially answer in French.

"You're french," Cosima practically panted, her face turning red. The blonde nodded politely before staring around. The sex store was overwhelming for anyone, so Cosima jumped up. "Let me help you. So what are you looking for?"

"Something um... to wear..." Delphine whispered, blushing softly.

"Lingerie?"

"Oi. Something romantic and sensual."

"So no assless chaos and dog collar," Cosima teased.

"They sell those here?" The blonde's eyes flickered mischievously and Cosima bit her lip. This woman was gorgeous and playful.

"Why? Do you want to try them on? I could give you my professional opinion."

"You're very cheeky. What is your name?"

"Are you going to report me to my manager?"

The blonde laughed loudly. "No, no. I just don't really know many people around here. I'm an exchange student this semester. I'm Delphine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"I'm Cosima," Cosima smiled. "So you came the whole way here to come to a sex store?"

"I guess things needed to be shaken up a bit," Delphine scrunched her nose, a notion Cosima found both sad and adorable.

"If you just got here, why would you and this person need to shake things up?"

"Actually, its kind of embarrassing..."

"I work at a store that sells condoms that say 'big daddy.' Try me."

"I've just been really lonely here..."

"Oh my God. Please don't meet some random guy online!" Cosima whispered, grabbing Delphine's arms. "It's so dangerous!"

"I haven't even been able to ... you know ... myself lately. And I need the release."

"Yourself?" Cosima fought the urge to laugh at this beautiful creature who had no one.

"I just thought I'd try to romance myself a little," she rolled her eyes. "My schoolwork is so intense and I really..."

"You need that stress relief," Cosima smiled.

Delphine nodded nervously, biting her lip. "Do you think I'm pathetic?" She whispered.

"No, I think you're the most interesting person I've ever met. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Really?" Delphine's face lit up. "You're the first person who's really talked to me here, Cosima! I haven't been able to talk to anyone or to see anything..."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Cosima asked impulsively.

"I'd love that," Delphine nodded with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're just..." Cosima started, licking her ice cream cone the minute it was handed to her.

"Here for another few months," Delphine whispered.

"You don't want to go back?"

"I don't know. I left things... well, I just left things. I wanted this to be some new, fresh start and suddenly it's almost over."

"Elaborate," Cosima whispered, handing Delphine an ice cream cone. The two headed to a picnic bench.

"I didn't have the best relationship, but I had a boyfriend..."

"You broke up with him to come here? What an asshole!" Cosima laughed.

"Maybe more of an asshole. I didn't actually..."

"You just left?"

Delphine nodded, tilting her head as she licked the ice cream. "I just left. I thought he'd figure it out."

"I don't know if you're incredibly badass or incredibly insensitive."

"We were just fighting all the time..." she wrinkled her nose at the memory. "He wanted me to quit school."

"Quit school? Why?"

"To be his wife, of course. I told him, I'm finishing my masters and I'm getting a phd."

"So you're just a badass, not really an asshole. He's the asshole. I'm a sucker for education. Also finishing my masters."

"But, I swore of relationships. They never work. But all it did was isolate me for this trip. Now it'll be over soon." She sighed, returning her attention to the ice cream. "I just..." Delphine was interrupted by a man with a beard, who walked up to their table.

"Excuse me, Blondie. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No." Delphine said flatly. "I'm just here with my friend..." she pointed to Cosima.

"I'd really like to buy you dinner or something."

"I have ice cream, but thank you."

"Sexy accent. What is that? Italian?"

"She's French!" Cosima pointed, amazed at this man's ignorance. The man didn't even glance her way.

"What's your name, pretty girl?"

"She's not interested, bro!" Cosima yelled, forcing his attention. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Delphine stammered for a moment, amused by distracted by Cosima sticking up for her. "When I got here, I put all my focus on my studies, thinking I'd make friends with similar interests..." the man walked away, defeated. "But no one wanted to talk. Even in my science labs..."

"Wait, you're studying science?"

"Immunology."

"So badass. And hot. I'm studying evolutionary development."

"That's what the EvoDevo is! I've heard of it!" Delphine smiled. "It's nice to get someone who gets me."

"So don't say you haven't made one friend," Cosima smiled. "I can show you around the city."

"I'd love that," Delphine whispered, smiling softly.

"You aren't going to cry, are you?"

"I've just been so lonely," she laughed.

"Well, you learned a life lesson. Always go to the sex store on the first day in town."

Delphine burst into laughter, her body shaking as she chuckled, spilling ice cream down her hand.

"Let me grab some napkins," Cosima whispered, jumping up.

The minute Delphine was alone, the man reappeared. "You never told me your name," he smiled.

"No, I suppose I didn't," she said, the slightest hint of annoyance brewing.

"So what is it?" He asked. "Your name?"

"Dude, take a hint!" Cosima snapped, walking quickly. "She's not interested!"

"How do you know?" He fired back.

"She's my fucking girlfriend, dick." Cosima cupped one side of Delphine's face, kissing her deeply. Delphine moaned into the kiss, gently sucking on Cosima's lower lip. With Delphine into the kiss, Cosima let her tongue glide over Delphine's, tasting the mint chocolate chip aftertaste.

"Fucking dykes," the man snarled, storming off.

Cosima parted her lips, but kept her forehead against Delphine's, unsure about her reaction when she pulled away. "I didn't... I just wanted him to go away. I'm sorry," she whispered as she leaned away.

Delphine brought two fingers to her lips, still breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" Cosima whispered. "I didn't..."

"I've never been kissed like that," Delphine blurted, her wide eyes locked into Cosima's.

"I should have mentioned, I can french kiss like a motherfucker," Cosima shrugged, pleased with herself.

"Oui," Delphine agreed, blushing slightly.

"Can I run an idea by you? No judgement?" Cosima asked. Delphine nodded, sensing the blondes nervousness.

"You came into the store today..."

"I need it," Delphine whispered sensually, knowing where this was headed.

"And I could, I don't know, give you a full American lesbian college phase?" Cosima shrugged.

"You want to ... be lesbians with me?" Delphine smiled widely.

"Oui," Cosima tried. Delphine rewarded her with a giggle.

"You know, I meant it about relationships," Delphine warned. "I am not meant for a relationship."

"I'm not talking about love. I'm talking about sex."

"Then I accept."

"Accept what?" Cosima asked.

"I accept ... the sex," Delphine shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Cosima loved the way Delphine's perfume surrounded them. As Cosima lead the blonde to her apartment, she noticed the way Delphine seemed to shrink. She let her body pull closer to Cosima without ever touching her.

"You've never done this?" Cosima asked.

"I told you," Delphine whispered.

"I didn't mean be with a girl. I meant going to their apartment."

"It's so obvious?" Delphine asked, surprised and a little hurt.

"It's cute," Cosima smiled as she opened the door. Delphine stepped inside, taking in all the tiny details. Cosima didn't seem to notice as she lit incense. "My landlord hates candles, so this is the best I can do."

"No, no. It's fine," Delphine smiled. She loved the way pictures were randomly taped to the walls along with words and images cut out from magazines. "I like it here," she whispered so quietly that she didn't think Cosima heard, something she was grateful for.

"Where do you want me?" Delphine whispered, glancing over her shoulder at Cosima.

"Slow down, it's not about the sex..."

"Cosima, I don't want a relationship!" Delphine's eyes widened.

"Slow down," Cosima whispered. She tilted her head, her lips gently brushing over the blondes. The kiss silenced Delphine, who cupped Cosima's face, deepening the kiss. Delphine moaned into Cosima's mouth, too invested to pull away.

Delphine pulled Cosima closer, letting her body take over. She had never been kissed the way Cosima kissed her. Her entire body was covered in goosebumps, every last nerve on edge.

As they kissed, Cosima began pulling the clothes off Delphine, slowly and purposely peeling each layer until the blonde was fully exposed.

"God you're beautiful," she whispered, loving the way Delphine blushed at her words.

"Lay on the bed," Cosima ordered. "On your stomach."

"My stomach? But..."

"Slow down," Cosima whispered. When Delphine complied, Cosima stepped to the edge of the bed. She massaged Delphine's feet.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked nervously.

"A massage. Trust me, you need it..." Cosima continued, massaging Delphine's long legs. As she moved to her torso, she straddled her, massaging her back and neck.

"Cosima," Delphine moaned softly, "that feels so good."

"You're so tense," Cosima explained, working every last knot out of Delphine's body. She leaned down, kissing a scattering of moles. "It looks like a constellation."

"I hate them."

"I love them. They're beautiful," Cosima kissed them again.

When she finished the massage, Cosima kissed Delphine, trailing from her back the entire length of her body. "Roll over," she whispered.

This time, Delphine obeyed. Cosima took a deep exhale, noticing the way Delphine's hazel eyes seemed almost brown as they clouded with desire. Her chest heaved, desperate for more. Still, Cosima held her ground. She kissed from the tops of Delphine's feet and up her legs. Delphine moaned softly and spread her legs as Cosima approached her thighs.

Cosima skipped past that, moving to Delphine's stomach. "What?" She panted, her back arching. Cosima had been with her share of women, but none were giving Cosima the kind of reaction she got from kissing Delphine. She hovered over Delphine's breasts, letting her thick dreadlocks brush over Delphine's bare body.

"Cosima, please..." Delphine whimpered. She had never felt such an urgency. She didn't just want Cosima. She needed her. She needed to be touched. Every last shred of nervousness had been replaced with desire. Cosima kissed her neck, her hands tangled in those blonde curls. "Cosima, I'm begging you..."

"Begging me, what?"

"You know..."

"Say it," Cosima smiled, amused at the unexpected shyness of the French woman.

"The sex," Delphine whispered, embarrassed.

Realizing Delphine had been teased enough, Cosima gently squeezed her thighs, giving her one last chance to change her mind. When she didn't, Cosima kissed her intimacy softly, starting slowly as she licked and sucked, following the way Delphine's hips moved. As they both got more into it, Cosima pushed her fingers inside, letting Delphine's moans reassure her that she was on the right track. It didn't take Delphine long before her body was trembling and her thighs were clenching.

"Can we do that again. Because you're-" Cosima started but stopped. "Are you crying?"

"I cry after I have sex with boys, too." Delphine whispered.

"Poor you," Cosima mumbled, trying not to feel hurt. "We should get you back..."

"Could I just stay a little, with you?" Delphine asked.

Cosima was silent so long Delphine started to move, ready to get dressed and leave. Instead, she felt Cosima slide under the blankets, spooning Delphine.

"You can stay here as long as you want," Cosima whispered, kissing the back of Delphine's neck as she held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cosima hadn't realized she had dozed off until she felt warm skin nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Delphine. She reached a hand, scratching the blonde's scalp and offering a soft moan without turning to face her.

"You slept a while," Cosima whispered.

"Oui," Delphine said, kidding Cosima's shoulder.

"With the sex and the tears, you were probably exhausted," Cosima teased. She felt the blonde tense at her words. Cosima turned to face Delphine. "Hey, it's okay to be exhausted. And it's okay to cry..."

"I've just never done this," Delphine blurted. "It was overwhelming."

"What was?"

"All of it!" Delphine practically shrieked. "I've never had sex with a stranger! I've never been with a woman!"

"Hey, calm down!" Cosima raised her hands in surrender. She hadn't expected Delphine to be so sensitive about these things. After all, Delphine had been fun and playful when they first met.

"I'm sorry," Delphine whispered, placing a hand on Cosima's arm. "I just ..."

"You just what, Delphine?"

"I care what you think of me, okay?" She glanced up as she bit her lip. "I don't have all the experience as you-"

"This isn't something I regularly do," Cosima scoffed. She felt a tiny bit insulted but she also knew there was truth in her words. Delphine wasn't the first casual encounter she'd had. Delphine wasn't even the first girl she'd hit on at Kinky Closet.

"I just didn't want to be something you'd laugh at after the fact," Delphine said quickly. She spoke so fast that she knew it was something that hadn't been easy for her to discuss.

"I wouldn't laugh at it. You're amazing and being with you was incredible," Cosima reached for her hand. She hated that Delphine tensed for a split second before relaxing.

"Do you say that to all the girls?" She smirked.

"No," Cosima chuckled. "Just the ones who are incredible."

"So it's plural?" Delphine bit her lip, amused.

"I've had amazing lovers, yes but you're one of the best. And the sweetest."

"The sweetest?" Delphine tilted her head, confused for a moment. Suddenly her cheeks reddened. "Oh," she breathed. "Really?"

"Really." Cosima purred, her fingertips stroking Delphine's arms as she kissed her. "I want you to stay the night," she finally whispered.

"Cosima, that's such a big step..." Delphine leaned back, her eyes darting back and forth at Cosima's. She looked like a deer in the headlights.

The way Delphine panicked over a relationship only made Cosima want it even more. "Well, you already slept in my bed for a few hours and cuddled with me. So it's not like it's just sex," Cosima fired back, suddenly determined to change Delphine's mind.

"No, you're right..." Delphine stammered. "I shouldn't have-"

"Delphine!" Cosima called, but the blonde was in a trance.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," Delphine whispered.

"How will I find you?" Cosima called, but Delphine was already grabbing her jacket and racing out the door.


End file.
